


A Normal Picnic

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [13]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 如題，一次普通的野餐，就像在英語聽力裡面能聽到你的那樣普通。
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Invalid Verification [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360807
Kudos: 3





	A Normal Picnic

“好了，现在来看看我们还需要些什么。”Erik的心情舒畅极了；今天他要带着自己的Christine去野餐。上帝保佑，多么绝妙的主意！他换下了沉闷的披风，脱下了乏味的外套。轻快的着装风格使他本来看上去有点诡异的面具也显得正常了些。

今天是什么特别的日子吗？事实上，并不存在统一的答案。一个女诗人曾经说“相爱的人之间不存在节日庆祝，只要愿意，任何一天都可以。”非常正确，Erik想。他可见地笑了，眼睛里的光芒跳动了一下。

Christine看着Erik把面具的丝带系紧，她心不在焉地转动着手里的玫瑰：玫瑰的刺被剃得干干净净，花瓣上的露水还清晰可见。她没有在特别地想事情，只是单纯地微笑看着自己的爱人。

野餐！真令人高兴的事情：淡蓝色的小方格布；美味的蛋糕，面包；银质餐具；东方的瓷制盘子。她穿着蓝色的但没有裙撑的裙子：使得裙子依然看上去蓬蓬松松的原因，大约是制作者把浅层的褶纱搭在两边，后面又让这些轻盈的布料自然垂落。她的帽子是白色的小毡猫，又垂了一条白色方巾，仔细地用珍珠小别针别好。她的手套也换成了白色的小短手套。

“喔，篮子；嗯，是的，盘子；野餐帽，当然！我们走吧。”Erik高兴地自言自语。他兴冲冲地挽着Christine，从地下寓所的出口，直接到了斯克里布街附近。街上的情侣大多是亲昵地并排走着。

他们雇了一辆马车，在布森堡公园铺了野餐布。途中经过协和广场的时候，Christine注意到有小姑娘在很努力地向路过的恋人兜卖玫瑰。尽管她已经有了一枝，但她还是买了一束。她对于孩子天真的叫卖以及甜蜜的笑容实在没有什么抵抗力！Erik也不是善于拒绝的人；平常外出为Christine购置那些物品对于他而言无比艰难。大部分时候，他都选择用最简短的语言表达所需，再支付超过物品所需的价钱，避免过分热情的店员不断的推销。而Christine则享受于听店员的赞美，在女性特有的欢乐中不知不觉又买了许多衣服。所幸他们从来不需要为钱而担心。

在公园里面，Christine趁Erik忙于整理野餐的时候，悄悄溜去采了一些可爱的野花用来装点餐布。即便有一大束玫瑰——上帝啊，那也太单调了！她又尝试着把野花编成花冠，藏在身后，这让她看上去很像丛林里神秘美丽的精灵。她蹑手蹑脚地躲到Erik身后，准备给他一个惊喜。

但是，真有趣，因为Erik早就发现Christine在做什么。他不动声色地笑了笑，摇摇头继续整理野餐。他的眼睛却一刻也没有离开过自己的情人，看到在她野花冠的野花和一些小而细碎的叶子落在她的裙子上。

Christine用手捂住了Erik的眼睛，她笑着蹲了下来。  
“猜猜我是谁？”Erik可不这么觉得无趣。每个看似幼稚的举动，只要是Christine做出的，在他看来都是生动活泼的。他轻轻握住Christine的双手，举到唇边虔诚地吻了吻。

“你是我的小精灵，我的天使——我的Christine。”他认真的语调又不乏打趣的成分。“戴花冠，嗯？”他转过身去，帮Christine小心地取下别针与方巾，生怕弄痛了她。把花冠戴好，把Christine裙子上的小碎叶轻轻抖落。

野餐短暂但愉悦：布朗尼芝士蛋糕，华夫饼干，吐司面包……他们用当天的报纸包着红酒，小高脚杯里的液体晶莹透亮。

他们是如此的相爱，以至于任何多余的叙述都显得苍白无力。在法国明媚的阳光下，这只不过又是普通而幸福的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 語言過於粗製濫造，待改。


End file.
